Buttons
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: A short Woody/Dolly one-shot…Woody wakes up to find Dolly in a situation where she needs a friend, thread, and a box of buttons…


Buttons

Summary: A short Woody/Dolly one-shot…Woody wakes up to find Dolly in a situation where she needs a friend, thread, and a box of buttons…

English Romance/Friendship Rated: K Chapters:1 Words: Woody & Dolly

**Hey there again, here is my first Woody/Dolly one-shot I wrote! I think it's kind of cute, but it may be because I just love them together! Please read and review, and don't forget to read my other TS3 story, "Lock and Key."**

_Time Frame: About three months since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Four years old_

Woody awoke from his restless slumber next to sleeping Bonnie, hearing a strange noise from the far corner of the bedroom. His first thought was one of the toys were over there, and a quick glance around the room confirmed it was Dolly. He didn't want to be rude, but he was too curious to go back to sleep.

With a leap from the bed, Woody started across the hardwood floor, hoping he wouldn't startle her. She was one of his best friends, and had become the one last missing puzzle piece of his life from he, Buzz, and Jessie. Ever since they had moved in with Bonnie, he had secretly liked her the best out of all the new toys.

It was her, sitting by the nightlight, her googly eyes cast down to the floor. Her purple ponytails seemed lower then usual, her thread smile gone. Woody settled next to her, the two staring silently into the flickering bulb. Finally, he spoke. "Are you okay? I mean, you usually aren't awake at this hour by the nightlight."

Dolly sighed softly, holding out on telling the truth for as long as possible. She hated lying, especially to Woody, so she made up her mind. "One of the neighborhood dogs attacked me while Bonnie was at school this morning," she confessed. Dolly lifted one of her ponytails, to reveal a rip in her scalp, which was leaking stuffing. She also pointed to the front of her orange dress, missing one of the buttons.

Woody gasped, putting one of his vinyl hands on the rip, feeling how much stuffing she had lost. _Think Woody, think, think, think! _He suddenly remembered his own rip in his arm, a result of Andy's small mistake. The stitches had never quite healed all of the way, leaving him with a tiny gash. "Come on Dolly: I'm going to fix you up."

o0o

Sitting on the wooden desk, Dolly felt her cotton heart swell with compassion for Woody. He would actually be giving her his own stuffing, just to heal her.

Woody found a pair of craft scissors, giving them to Dolly, who would be cutting the thread off of his arm. Her hands shaking, she looped a thread under the edge of the blade, closed her eyes, and cut.

He grimaced, but otherwise felt no pain, using his other hand pull out a clump of cotton fibers. "Okay, I'm just going to put this in your tear," Woody explained, carefully pushing some into her gash. Just before he was finished, an interesting thought crossed her mind.

"Wait," Dolly started, reaching up and pulling a little bit of her own stuffing. She put it in Woody's arm, bringing more substance into the slightly deflated arm. "There. Now we each have a little bit of each other's stuffing."

He grinned, withdrawing a needle, thread spool, and button box from the desk drawer. "Let's start sewing."

o0o

They sat next to each other, Woody sewing Dolly's head and a turquoise triangle button on her button on her dress, Dolly sewing Woody's arm shut. It was peaceful, just the two of them, sitting in the dark, healing each other's wounds.

"Not to intrude, but how did Bonnie become your owner?" he asked curiously, gently running the needle over her purple hair.

"Well, when Bonnie was about two years old, her father went on a business trip to North Carolina. He wanted to get a present for her, something soft, not too complex, just a rag doll. After one of his meetings, he found me in an empty office, where I was lying on the floor. He took me home, and I've belonged to her ever since," Dolly finished, remembering how she felt when she was first in Bonnie's arms. "Do you have a story?"

Woody tried to remember before he had belonged to someone, an old memory popping up. "Yes. When Andy, was just born, his dad took me out of his closet, where I had been sitting. He put me in Andy's crib, along with a cowboy hat, and disappeared after that. It's a shame he missed him grow-up, I always felt like I had a part of Andy's dad with me."

After both had revealed, they fell silent again, finishing the last of their stitches. Dolly stood up, no longer worrying about the rupture in her felt hair. She looked down at the new button on her new dress, unlike the two other round ones. "Thanks," was all she could say, looking up into his warm brown eyes.

He stretched his arm, her handiwork small and delicate, keeping the limb attached. Never again would he have to worry about losing it again. "Wow."

She glanced around, catching sight of the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 3:13. Dolly yawned, sitting down in the button box, looking around the room once more. "Goodnight Woody," she whispered, curling up in the box to sleep.

He looked from the bed to the box, finally putting one boot inside. Woody laced his arms around her soft body, both laid comfortably in each other's arms.

"Sweet dreams Dolly."

**Well, what did you think? The ending was kind of corny, but I needed something that had to do with buttons. Please review, and be honest!**


End file.
